Leap to the Top!: A Dancer called Snow
Leap to the Top!: A Dancer called Snow is an upcoming ''The FEAST Saga'' video game for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in December 13, 2017 in North America, December 14 in Europe and in Japan on April 27, 2018. It deals with the story of Snow and the Ballerinos Crew in a format of the Visual Novel, taking place in a parallel world outside of the main FEAST Saga timeline. Synopsis Snow is a mysterious young woman who recently arrived to the "Imaginary World" that is described in the game. She is welcomed and received by others of her same class, but gains the unwilling rivalry of Jet. She also meets the Ballerino Linen, who is a star on her class, she tries her best, but in the human world there are disasters that are happening, but those aren't from 'natural causes' like in real life, but caused by another force, related to 'them'. Are the Human and Imaginary World's connected? Are the Crew members really 'human'? Confirmed Characters Dancers * Snow: Light themed female ballet dancer who is Bubbly and mysterious. She aims to be the Prima Ballerina, albeit she meets allies and enemies. - Voiced by Makiko Ōmoto and Cassandra Lee. * Jet: Dark themed female ballet dancer and Snow's rival. She is a stoic and mysterious lady who has a superiority complex. - Voiced by Junko Takeuchi and Julie Ann Taylor. * Silver: Gray themed female ballet dancer and the mediator between Snow and Jet. She is indecisive by herself. - Voiced by Kanako Kondō and Eden Riegel. * Linen: Light themed male Ballet dancer, and Snow's blood brother, he is a good guy who acts with the brain rather than the heart. - Voiced by Mayumi Tanaka and Griffin Burns. * Ruby: Red themed female ballet dancer, she is impulsive and happy. - Voiced by Ryōko Shintani and Melissa Hope. * Iris: Blue themed female ballet dancer, she is serene and calm. - Voiced by Saori Yumiba and Cindy Robinson. * Cream: Yellow themed female ballet dancer, cheerful and optimist. - Voiced by Yukari Fukui and Christine Marie Cabanos. * Emerald: Green themed female ballet dancer, tranquil but jealous. - Voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro and Stephanie Sheh. * Amber: Orange themed female ballet dancer, very enthusiastic. - Voiced by Atsumi Tanezaki and Erica Mendez. * Celeste: Cyan themed female ballet dancer, freedom loving. - Voiced by Satomi Hanamura and Erica Lindbeck. * Orchid: Purple themed female ballet dancer, spiritual in nature. - Voiced by Nao Nagasawa and Erika Harlacher. * Onyx: Dark themed male ballet dancer, Jet's partner 'in crime'. - Voiced by Keiichi Nanba and Xander Mobus. * Nickel: Gray themed male ballet dancer, Silver's brother. - Voiced by Yoshihisa Kawahara and Chris Kent. * Crimson: Red themed male ballet dancer, thinks he's leader. - Voiced by Hiroaki Miura and Max Mittelman. * Liberty: Blue themed male ballet dancer, is always sad. - Voiced by Hideo Ishikawa and Greg Chun. * Lion: Yellow themed male ballet dancer, messes around. - Voiced by Daisuke Sakaguchi and Frank Todaro. * Celadon: Green themed male ballet dancer, envies anything. - Voiced by Satoshi Tsuruoka and Nicholas Roye. * Tawny: Orange themed male ballet dancer, goofs around. - Voiced by Takayuki Kondō and Mick Wingert. * Teal: Cyan themed male ballet dancer, sleeps around. - Voiced by Masashi Tamaki and Christian La Monte. * Palatinate: Purple themed male ballet dancer, bored. - Voiced by Gō Shinomiya and Bryce Papenbrook. Human World * Darryl Justice Anarchy/Charlotte de la Rosa: A noble girl who dresses and behaves like a man to fight in the army, sword master. - Voiced by Haruna Ikezawa and Marisha Ray. * Beto: A man who dresses with a poncho and behaves in a friendly and excessive chivalrous demeanor. - Voiced by Kenta Miyake and Michael Sorich. * Anaconda: A psychic and tarotist who knows that the Imaginary World exists. - Voiced by Gara Takashima and Karen Strassman. * Jacques: An old man who is a butler, and secretly a vagabond drunkard in the night. - Voiced by Hiroshi Iwasaki and David Wald. * Helga: A woman witch apprentice of Anaconda who is a psycho and behaves like a child. - Voiced by Yuko Kobayashi and Allegra Clark. Imaginary World * I.V. (Infinity Vault): A young teen of an unspecified gender and androgynous appearance. - Voiced by Chikara Ousaka and Robbie Daymond. * Nameless: A mysterious warrior with an effeminate appearance and a supreme power. - Voiced by Ryō Horikawa and Keith Silverstein. Trivia * The game's story is partly inspired on Black Swan. * Darryl is the main representative that appears in the ''Ties of Battle'' sequel, ''The Final Act''. Confirming that she beat the final challenge. Albeit that depends on timeline interpretation given to the dubious canonicity of the Ties of Battle series. Category:Visual Novel games Category:2017 video games Category:The FEAST Saga series